Beauty
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A set of drabbles that will go with a future story I am writing, that doesn't even have a title yet. Shuhei/Hanako OC /Yamichika *rating to be on the safe side*


Beauty

Hanako never considered herself to be a great beauty like her mother had been. Yes, she believed her greatest features to be her long, black hair and deep, inky eyes; but she had problems believing that those two features, along with her unblemished skin, made up for the loss of an arm and the scars that decorated her back, chest and parts of her neck.

Fear

Shuhei wonders if Inoue Orihime's powers could reject her burn scars and the fact that she lost her arm; but he never asks for fear that she'll tell him no.

Heal

When Orihime asks if Hanako would like her to attempt to heal the burn scars and the fact that she no longer has an arm. She refuses because she doesn't know if it's not the fact that she broken that attracts him to her.

Disgust

Yet, she wants desperately to be healed so that IF they do get married she doesn't want to see the look of disgust on his face at the sight of her burns.

Surprise

The first time she meet Ayasegawa Yumichika had been when she had gone searching for a present for her grandfather in the Rukangai district, his friend Madarame Ikkaku had challenged members of her guard to a fight, and he had swept in and started flirting with her. Surprise didn't even begin to describe how that moment felt.

Rivarly

Yumichika and Shuhei will never admit that their rivalry now had less to do with the battle that happened during the Ryoko Invasion and now more to do with the Head Captain's granddaughter Hana

Kiss.

Shuhei got to kiss her first and he'd been so intent on it that he'd forgotten, for just a moment that she only had one arm. He spent the next couple of months making up for the startled look on his face that had hurt her, even after she forgave him.

Status

"The only one putting my social status between our relationship is YOU!" she spat, gripping her fan until her knuckles were alabaster. "Yumichika, like me, just doesn't give a fuck!"

Shock

He's so shocked at the word "fuck" coming out of her mouth he can't think of a word to say, which to her seemed to be his response.

Bitter

The fact that she choose HIM leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

Flowers

She had inherited her mother's love of flowers and for the longest time working in her garden was the only thing that made her truly smile.

Lesson

When the lieutenant of the eleventh company showed up on her back porch for sweets, while she was separating her herbs and arranging her flowers, Hanako found herself giving the pink haired child a lesson in the names of the herbs and flowers.

Stuck

After which she found it almost impossible to get rid of the child.

Tea

Her grandfather preferred green tea, but he was allowed himself to be subject to his granddaughters tea creations, even if they were a horrid idea.

Passion

He finds it hard to feel passionate when he's kissing her neck through the ribbons, but she's not comfortable yet with him kissing the naked flesh of her skin.

Future

Shuhei wondered if in the future she would let him kiss her bare skin, burns and all.

Tears

After seeing the look on Vice-Captain Hisagi's face after he kissed her and she had touched him, with her one remaining hand, she slipped into her bath, curled up in a corner and sobbed. This was how Yachiru found her.

Bath

Kusajishi Yachiru is the first one in a long, long time to see her burns, when the pink haired child demanded they bathe together.

Discovery

It is because of this that Yumichika is the first out of the two of them to see the burns on her neck.

Annoyance

The fact that Yachiru enjoys Hana's company is used against Shuhei since the pink haired girl as a habbit of showing up when he is with the girl, all thanks to Ayasegawa Yumichika's interference.

Up

Yumichika preferred her hair up in beautiful and elaborate hairstyles with equally beautiful hair pieces and ribbons.

Down

Shuhei preferred her hair down so he could run his hands through it while he kissed her.

Light

The first time he saw her nude form, in all its glory after almost a year of marriage, had been in the middle of the day when he had come to change out of his damaged uniform and she was changing out of one of the kimonos she wore for working in the garden. After that Yachiru was restricted from entering the bath house to certain days instead of whenever she wanted to bath with Hanako.

Permission

After her grandfather die, he had to ask someone for permission to marry Hanako, as was the tradition, so instead he found himself asking three of his fellow Captains.

Candy

Captain Ukitake had been delighted, so delighted that he had given his permission whole heartedly and shoved candy into his arms, massive amounts of it in fact, which went to bribing Yachiru whenever he wanted time alone with HIS Hana.

Sake

Captain Kyoraku had been equally delighted called for his, "beloved Little Nanao to bring out the saki," before getting trashed and dumping the remaining saki on him to congratulate the the younger Captain on his upcoming wedding. Hana was less then pleased.

Night

It bothered him that for almost the first year of their marriage she refused to be seen by him in the nude in full light and would only make love to him in totally darkness or with very little light at all.

Fix

Shuhei, she thought, had a thing for fixing whatever was broken if for no other reason than he found it easier to fix other people then to fix the broken things within himself.

Attraction

Why were they attracted to her? Yamichukia was a narrcasst who loved beautiful things, she doubed her scars and missing arm were beautiful to warrant this much attention. Shuhei was also not above enjoying a woman's physical attributes; she had after all seen how he had stared at Matamoto, herself proclaimed big sister, and her abundant cleavage so she wondered what exactly it was he saw in her.

Gossip

The servants it seemed knew more about her private life then she did. Their whisperings about her having discovered "fucking," through a low classed lieutenant and an even lower class fifth seat, practically destroyed her good name; her grandfather and self proclaimed uncles put a stop to anymore damage that might be done to her reputation. She didn't see the point though no nobleman would want a disfigured woman and even the two she had been accused of "fucking" behind her back wouldn't want her after they learned of her burns.

Desire

His hand resting on the skin of her thigh beneath her loose Yukata when they had gone to the human world during a summer festival, searching for a tea set for her to give her grandfather, gave her the briefest taste of desire.

Embrace

Kurosaki Isshin yelled in delight and started hugging Hanako yelling, "Ichigo, my loyal son, you've brought me another daughter!"

Shaking

"Would you put her down you nut job!" snapped Ichigo, kicking his father in head, while shaking his own and catching the girl in his arms and setting her down on the ground.

Vexing

The entire situation was strange, she didn't have the slightest idea on what she was going to do for her grandfather's birthday.

Winter

In the winter months her favorite kimono had been her mother's favorite and it was a blend of various shades of blues and white with silver lining. It was a refreshing change from her darker kimonos.

Snow

Winter brought snow, snow brought togetherness, and this togetherness brought with it children conceived before the snow covered windows.

Spring

It was a time of rebirth for the animals and plants that were in hibernation during the snowy months. Many children were born in those months of rebirth and growth.

Fall

They buried her grandfather in the fall, when the world was the same color as the power of his zanpakuto.

Summer

Summer was probably his favorite time of the year because she wore thin yukata's and they made it easier to get to her skin when they were alone.

Amusing

Urahara Kisuke waved his fan has he sat across from Lady Hanako, a thoughtful look on his face has he switched his attention back and forth between her and her two guards, Ayasegawa Yumichika and Hisagi Shuhei, before going back to her. This was an amusing incident in more ways then one.

Proposal

"Lady Hanako," said Kisuke with a smile. "I have a proposal for you. How about I create you a new arm? Huh? What do you say?"

Unsure

The proposal made Hanako unsure and to be honest afraid that if she got a new arm things would change.

Sisters

Matumoto and Yoroichi took Hanako out for drinks to discuss Kisuke's proposal, much to the dismay of Shuhei and Yamichika.

Hunger

Shuhei was used to hunger, that didn't mean it was something he liked experiencing.

Secure

She felt secure when she was with either of them and that just made it harder to choose which one she liked more.

Pride

She was proud of her linage she just wished she could make them proud of her.

Devotion

They were all devoted to something, to someone else, to a belief, a cause. She was devoted to them all.

Sex

Sex was something she never thought she'd be able to experience, much less handle, she didn't think someone would want to be intimate with a woman who has burns on her body.

Kindness

She couldn't help but wonder if he truly loved her or if he felt nothing but pity and he dated her out of the kindness of his heart.

Charity

They always wondered if it was charity that drew them to each other, their charity too her and hers to them.


End file.
